creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
CONTAINMENT PROJECT 2 Teil 1: Nora
Notiz des Autors: Dies ist die Fortsetzung von Containment Project 1, sowie DN-AGE Erinnerungen CONTAINMENT PROJECT AUSWERTUNG''' '''DATENLOG 26 Name: Qar’Ek Da’qu Verwaltungsbereich: Leiter Historische Auswertungen der Containment Project-Anlagen auf SOL-00I Datum: 20. Tag des sechsten Monats, Jahr 372 nach Gründung der Republik Berechtigung: ERTEILT |:| Während unserer Arbeit fanden wir zahlreiche Dokumente innerhalb der vier Kuppeln, wie auch in der zentralen Kuppel, welche als Verwaltungsgebäude benutzt worden war. Als wir die Stromversorgung wiederhergestellt hatten, erhielten wir Zugriff auf sämtliche Dokumente, die bei diesem Projekt zustande kamen. Als Leiter der historischen Auswertung der CP-Anlagen, habe ich mir die Freiheit genommen, in diesem Datenlog die letzten Einträge zu sortieren, die wir auf dem Zentralcomputer der Anlage gefunden haben. |:| Containment Project Database Dokument Nr. 3.614.439 Datum: 03. Juni 2290 Guten Tag. Wenn ihr das lesen könnt, hat diese beschissene Anlage also immer noch Strom. Es sind nun einige Wochen vergangen, seitdem das Containment Project endgültig gescheitert ist. Woher ich das weiß? Nun ja, ich bin eine der Testpersonen gewesen und stamme aus Dome Edwardian 1920. Das nun folgende sind Einträge, die ich in drei Tagebüchern festgehalten habe, und die ich für die Nachwelt auf diese Maschine übertrage. EINTRAG 1 03. Juni 1980 Hallo, ich bin Nora Cayden, bin zwanzig Jahre alt und mir gehört die örtliche Apotheke hier in Muntun Upon Stynn. Warum ich das hier schreibe? Weil’s in diesem Dreckskaff außer Arbeiten und high werden nichts zu tun gibt! Neben Munton gibt’s da noch den Marktflecken Mennith, aber da ist es ungefähr genauso aufregend. Ich kann’s gar nicht erwarten den laden zu verkaufen und nach Edinburgh oder Glasgow zu ziehen! Wie ich an den Laden gekommen bin? Ganz einfach: meine Eltern. Nein, sie sind nicht tot, sie haben einfach eine…nennen wir es mal vorzeitige Ruhepause eingelegt und mir die Leitung des Ladens übertragen. Seitdem hat sich hier einiges verändert. Zum Einen steht in einer Ecke jetzt ein Grammophon – wurde auch Zeit, dass hier mal etwas Musik gespielt wird. Zum Anderen steht and der Stelle, an der einmal eine Heiligenstatue gestanden hatte, nun der dunkle Lord Cthulhu, die mir der örtliche Steinmetz in zweifacher Ausfertigung gemacht hatte. Ich liebe Lovecraft, müsst ihr wissen! Ich mag es, etwas zu lesen, was mir an kalten, dunklen Herbst oder Wintertagen einen noch kühleren Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt! Und letztlich bin ich eine Frau, die etwas von ihrem Handwerk versteht. Sagen wir’s mal so: wenn ich dich mag, dann kriegst du etwas von meinem privaten Vorrat – wenn nicht, eine Wolke feinster, Jamaikanischer Knaster ins Gesicht! Ich rauche das Zeug schon so lange, dass ich es nicht einmal mehr spüre. Irgendwann funktioniert man dann ganz normal. Wie gesagt, ich kann’s kaum erwarten von hier zu verschwinden! Was mich hier hält? Vor allem drei Dinge. Zum Einen ist da unser „guter“ Pastor Reverend Sheller. Wie ihr euch denken könnt, mach‘ ich mir nicht so viel aus Religion oder so Zeugs. Sheller ist quasi mein genaues Gegenteil. Ein schäumender, schreiender Calvinist, für den alles und jeder satanisch ist. Und wenn ich sagen alles, dann meine ich ALLES! Von Musik, über Haarschnitte, Mode, bis hin zu einfacher, menschlicher Interaktion. Warum ich hier so viel aufzählen kann? Nun ja, wie jeder wird auch der gute Reverend oder jemand in der Gemeine ab und zu mal krank. Und jetzt ratet mal, wer die einzige Apotheke in der Gegend betreibt? Fas wöchentlich stürmt er in meinen Laden und poltert seine absurden Thesen in die Welt. Als ich mit dem Laden anfing, machte ich mir noch Gedanken diesbezüglich. Aber heutzutage mache ich mir selber einen riesen Spaß draus und spiele einfach mit. Der zweite Grund, warum ich hier immer noch rumhänge? Zwei Worte: Carlisle McAvin! Müsste ich ihn mit einem Wort beschreiben, fällt mir da nur „heiß“ ein! Er ist der örtliche Mechaniker und führt gleichzeitig den dazugehörigen Gemischtwarenladen. Und was für ein Glück, dass wir oft genug mit einander zu tun haben. In meiner Apotheke kauft er monatlich seinen Sprit ein und da man bei ihm allerlei Zeugs bekommt, schaue ich das ein oder andere Mal bei ihm vorbei. Natürlich lasse ich mir nichts anmerken. Allerdings finde ich es schon merkwürdig, dass jemand wie er noch niemanden gefunden hat. Vor allem jemand mit einer so geilen Karre wie er eine hat! Blutrote Lackierung, schwarzes Verdeck, weiße Felgen – welche Frau könnte da schon Nein sagen? Nun ja, eine Sache ist da noch, die ich erwähnen sollte. Er ist…etwas älter. Naja, nicht so alt, aber definitiv älter als ich. 37, um genau zu sein. Und ja, ich kann die Leute schon hören, wie sie sich das Maul drüber zerreißen, was für ein Skandal es doch wäre, würden wir zwei zusammenkommen. Aber das ist mir egal! Leider ist Attraktivität keine Einbahnstraße. Kurz gesagt, ich habe einen Verehrer. Genauer gesagt, einen jungen Polizisten. Was daran schlimm ist? Nun ja, nichts gegen eine feschen Mann in Uniform, aber der Kerl hat einfach überhaupt kein Charisma. Scheiße, ich glaube für ihn ist Charisma wohl eher ein indisches Gewürz! Glücklicherweise sehe ich ihn in meinem Laden kaum. Und der dritte Grund, weswegen ich immer noch in diesem Dreckskaff abhänge, ist die Landschaft, die Menschen und der Ort selbst. Das hört sich nach meinem vorherigen Gelaber absolute behindert an? Nun ja, neben dem High-werden und Schmachten nach meinem Lieblingsmechaniker, habe ich noch eine rege Leidenschaft für das Zeichnen. Nennt mich verrückt, aber dieses verschissene Dreckskaff mit den abgehalfterten Gestalten, die hier zuweilen rumlaufen, bietet ab und zu das ein oder andere Motiv. Die Spieglung eines Gebäudes in einer Pfütze nach einem heftigen Regen; der alte Bauer Harrington, wie er sich nach einem harten Tag ein Bier neben seinem Karren genehmigt; oder das ein oder andere neue Kleid im Schaufenster des hiesigen Schneiders – das sind so die Momente, in denen man sich hier schon fast geborgen fühlt. Naja, ich hör‘ jetzt besser auf zu schreiben, es wird schon spät. EINTRAG 2 6. Juni 1980 Heute war mal wieder einer dieser normalen Tage. Nun ja, was man eben als ‚normal‘ bezeichnen kann. Nachdem ich einige Arzneien vorbereite, eröffne ich den Laden. Dann dauert es etwa eine Stunde oder so, bis die ersten Kunden kommen. Anfangs sind es hauptsächlich die alten Leute – alle anderen sind ja entweder selbst auf Arbeit, oder in der Schule. Alle, bis auf einen: Reverend Sheller. Ich kann schon fast die Uhr nach ihm stellen. Um Punkt zehn Uhr kommt er freitags immer in meinen Laden und fängt an rumzupoltern. Dass ich Jesus doch als meinen Erlöser annehmen soll und so weiter. Ich richte ihm dann seine Bestellung, während er irgendeinen religiösen Unsinn labert. Aber ich höre da meist nicht hin. Dann bekommt er seine Bestellung, zahlt auf den Penny genau und haut wieder ab. Dann kommt freitags meist meine beste Freundin Becky zu mir. Ihr Vater leitet das örtliche Postamt und wir unterhalten uns hauptsächlich über Sheller. „Du weißt, du könntest es“, sagt sie immer: „Ihm Hausverbot erteilen. Ist ja immerhin dein Laden.“ Ich sage dazu meist nichts. Heute war allerdings ein besonderer Tag, denn heute kam – ihr wisst schon wer – in meinen Laden. Man hört das Getöse seiner Karre schon von Weitem – vom ewigen Hupen ganz zu schweigen! Bevor er ankommt, renn‘ ich dann meist mit Becky ins Hinterzimmer und frage sie, wie ich aussehe. Dann sagt sie meist etwas Bescheuertes, bevor wir wieder in den Laden gehen und ich versuche nicht rot zu werden, wenn er reinkommt. Es folgt eine kurze, nette und förmliche Begrüßung seinerseits. Ich nicke und frage, ob er wieder das Übliche will. Er nickt und wir gehen in den Keller, wo sich jeder zwei Kanister á fünf Liter schnappt und wir wieder hochgehen. Dann bezahlt er und wir tragen die Kanister zu seinem Auto, ehe er sich wieder höflich bedankt und davonfährt. Ob er etwas gemerkt hat? Ich hoffe es. Naja, abgesehen von diesen Vorkommnissen ist heute nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. Ein ganz normaler Tag in Munton eben. EINTRAG 3 7. Juni 1980 Heute…hat sich mein gesamtes Weltbild auf den Kopf gestellt. Aber…alles der Reihe nach. Samstags habe ich meist nur den halben Tag geöffnet. Den Rest des Tages nutze ich, um größere Bestellungen oder Arzneien zusammenzustellen…und um meinen Privaten Vorrat aufzustocken. Dazu fahre ich mit meinem Fahrrad weit in die Einöde der Highlands um Blumen, Gräser und Kräuter zu sammeln, mit denen man sich allerhand krasses Zeug zusammenmischen kann! Heute ging ich aber etwas weiter fort, als gewöhnlich. Ich dachte mir, ich finde vielleicht etwas Neues zum High-werden Was ich fand, war allerdings etwas ganz Anderes! Genauer gesagt, waren es zwei Sachen. Das erste war…eine Kachel! Kein Scheiß! Fernab jeglicher Zivilisation, lag im Gras eine große Kachel, etwa so groß wie ein Blatt Papier, und bestand aus mehreren Lagen. Die erste, innere, bestand aus einer Art mattem Glas. Darunter eine, die sich wie Schaum anfühlte und geriffelt war. Dahinter eine schwarze, matte, äußere Lage. Diese war ziemlich verworren und auch schon etwas grünlich, als würde sie von Moos befallen werden. Ich konnte mir zunächst keinen Reim daraus machen, suchte aus Neugier den Boden nach weiteren Kacheln ab…bis ich mir an der Luft den Kopf anstieß! Kein Scheiß! Ich stieß mir wörtlich an Nichts den Kopf an! Ich sah auf das, woran ich mich gestoßen hatte und mir fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade herunter! Ich stand vor einer Wand. Einer Wand bestehend aus nichts als tausenden dieser komischen Kacheln! Jedoch waren es keine gewöhnlichen Kacheln. Sie alle schienen ein Bild zu suggerieren. Eine Landschaft, die bis weit an den Horizont reichte – der jedoch nicht existierte! Was ging hier vor? Ich lief diese komische Wand ab, kletterte über Hügel und durchlief kleinere Bäche, um mehr über sie herauszufinden. Und dann gelangte ich schließlich an eine Tür. Eine große, stählerne Tür, darüber eine Tafel auf der EXIT stand. Ausgang? Ausgang zu was? Zögerlich langte ich an den Griff, drückte ihn nach unten…und öffnete die Tür! Ich ging (aus Furcht, dass sie hinter mir zuschnappen würde) zwar nicht hindurch, sah mich aber dennoch um. Ich staunte nicht schlecht, als ich eine verlassene Parkanlage vor mir sah. Alles in meinem Blickfeld war verwittert. Der Weg war überwuchert, die Hecken wuchsen in alle Richtungen, der Zaun dahinter war verrostet. Was auch immer das war – es schrie nach einer Erklärung! * * * Nun bin ich wieder zuhause. Ich habe meinen Kamin angemacht, mir eine gute Pfeife Ganja angezündet und starre nun wie gebannt auf diese merkwürdige Kachel, während ich das hier schreibe. Woher kommt sie? Gut, klar, sie ist anscheinend aus der zuvor beschriebenen Wand gebrochen. Aber woher kommt die Wand?! Mein Blick schweift immer wieder zu einer weiteren Cthulhu‑Statue auf dem Kaminsims. Ob es wirklich wahr ist? Rilye? Die Alten? Quatsch! Das ist nur eine Geschichte mit der eben wiederentdeckten Mayakultur als Vorbild! Aber soll ich damit nicht eher zur Polizei gehen? Es ihnen zeigen? Ich gedenke, eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Vielleicht habe ich morgen eine bessere Idee. EINTRAG 4 9. Juni 1980 Habe mir heute frei genommen, denn ich hatte gestern einen Geistesblitz! Als ich während des Frühstücks wieder auf die Kachel starrte und versuchte, meine Funde von Samstag zu erklären, fiel mir etwas ein: Carlisle McAvin! Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich erwähne ihn schon wieder! Aber diesmal ist es ernst. Ich ging in unsere örtliche Bücherei, um ein paar Antworten zu finden. Sicherlich bin ich wohl nicht die Erste gewesen, die auf die Kacheln und mysteriöse Wand gestoßen ist. Und sicherlich musste es doch irgendwo, irgendwelche Berichte darüber geben. Kurzum, ich habe nicht gefunden, wonach ich gesucht habe, dafür aber etwas vollkommen Anderes. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wie viel Uhr es gewesen war, das wievielte Buch ich durchgeblättert hatte oder, oder die wievielte, nichts aussagende Seite ich zuvor gelesen hatte, aber irgendwann fiel mein Blick auf eine Karte. Eine Karte von Muntun im Mittelalter, 1340, um genau zu sein. Und an der Stelle, an der sich heute McAvin’s Auto befindet, befand sich laut Karte eine Abtei! Wo das Problem liegt? Nun, vor einigen Jahren hatten sich Carlisle und sein Vater Wallace eine unterirdische Lagerhalle bauen lassen. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau daran, wie sowohl der Pub in Muntun, wie auch der in Mennith immer voll war – und die Gäste voller! Mein Punkt: bei den Grabungen hätte man doch auf irgendetwas stoßen müssen! Säulen, Schlafräume, den Hochaltar, oder wenigstens die Krypta – aber man hatte nichts gefunden! Also entweder war diese Karte eine verdammt gute Fälschung, oder die McAvins verheimlichen uns allen was! Grund genug also, den beiden einen Besuch abzustatten. ' ' EINTRAG 5 9. Juni 1980 Ich muss sagen, dass es mich doch etwas Überwindung gekostet hatte, zu den McAvins zu fahren. Zum Einen, da ich nicht sicher war, wie Carlisle reagieren würde und zum Anderen, da ich fest damit rechnete, voller Aufregung keinen Ton herauszubringen. Zum Glück war es nicht so schlimm. Ich zog etwas Nettes an, trug etwas Rouge und Lippenstift auf und machte mich gen Abend auf den Weg. Das eigentliche, zweistöckige, Haus der McAvins liegt im Obergeschoss von Laden und Werkstatt und ist – zumindest für Gäste – über eine Seitentreppe am Laden zu erreichen. Aufgeregt stieg ich die hölzernen Stufen bis zur Tür hinauf, atmete einmal tief durch und klingelte, ehe mir geöffnet wurde. „Ah, die junge Miss Cayden!“ rief Wallace: „stimmt etwas nicht?“ „Nein, alles bestens“, sprach ich hastig: „Ist Carlisle zu sprechen?“ „Spritprobleme?“ fragte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Ich nickte nur und er ließ mich rein. „Er ist oben“, ließ Wallace mich wissen, ehe er rief: „Carlisle! Besuch für dich!“ „Wer ist es?!“ kam es von oben und sein Vater nannte meinen Namen. Daraufhin kam Carlisle von oben herunter und begrüßte mich, ehe er fragte, was ich denn von ihm wolle. „Das würde ich gerne mit Ihnen besprechen. Alleine“, gab ich hastig zurück, woraufhin Wallace nur grinste und meinte, er würde ‚mal in die Küche gehen und den Tee aufsetzen‘. Carlisle sah mich nur verdutzt an, wies mich dann jedoch an, mit ihm nach oben zu kommen. Wir gingen nach oben und er fragte mich, was es denn so Wichtiges zu bereden gab. Ich griff in meinen Korb, den ich mitgenommen, holte das Buch und die Kachel heraus und fing an zu reden. Ich zeigte ihm die Seite, wies auf die Ungereimtheiten hin und erzählte ihm von meinem Zusammenstoß mit der Wand und dem verwitterten Park, der sich dahinter befand. Allerdings…war die Reaktion nicht die, die ich mir erhofft hatte. Anstatt meine Verwunderung zu teilen, stand er urplötzlich auf und rief: „Ich glaube, ich habe genug gehört! Es…es wird wirklich Zeit für Sie zu gehen! Guten Abend noch, Miss Cayden.“ Daraufhin brachte er mich nach draußen und schloss die Tür hinter mir ab. Ich stand eine Weile einfach nur da, sah auf meinen Korb und versuchte, das gerade Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Hatte er auch etwas gesehen und wollte nun nicht darüber reden? War er vielleicht sogar irgendwie selber eingeweiht und wollte mich nun mundtot machen? Ganz gleich. Dieses merkwürdige Verhalten verlangte nach Antworten! ' ' EINTRAG 6 16. Juni 1980 Es ist jetzt eine Woche her und ich habe seitdem nichts von Carlisle gehört. Doch dann gab mir Becky einen Brief von ihm. Wie schon erwähnt, arbeitet ihr Vater bei der Post, deswegen bringt sie alles was ich an solches kriege immer persönlich vorbei. Natürlich machte ich ihn auf, als Becky nicht hinsah und las, was da geschrieben stand: Liebe Miss Cayden, Zunächst eine aufrechte Entschuldigung für mein Benehmen am Sonntag vor einer Woche. Allerdings ahne ich jetzt, dass Sie auch ähnliche Dinge wissen, wie ich. Wenn das wahr ist, treffen Sie mich bitte heute nach Feierabend in meiner Werkstatt. Ich muss Ihnen etwas zeigen. Mit freundlichen Grüßen Mr. McAvin Ich wusste erst nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. War es eine Finte? Gut möglich. Aber warum mir dann diesen Brief schreiben, anstatt mich gleich bei wem auch immer zu verpfeifen? * * * Jetzt ist es sechs Uhr und bis Carlisle Feierabend macht, sind es noch zwei Stunden. Ich habe mich entschieden: ich werde ihn treffen. EINTRAG 7 16. Juni 1980 Ich schwöre euch, die Geschichte wird immer abgedrehter! Bin heute Abend wie verabredet zu Carlisle gefahren. Habe mich wieder hübsch gemacht, versteht sich. Ich klingelte, er machte mir auf, aber gab mir aus offensichtlichen, öligen Gründen nicht die Hand. Schon als wir in die Werkstatt gingen, stieg mir der penetrante Geruch von Öl, Schmiermittel und Metall in die Nase. Ob ich wirklich so gut zu ihm passen würde? Egal, jedenfalls führte er mich zu einer Art Büro-Ecke und meinte, während er seine Hände wusch: „Seit zwanzig Jahren habe ich…nennen wir sie mal Träume. Träume von stählernen Gängen, von einem Jungen in römischer Kleidung, von einer Höhle mit merkwürdigen Zeichnungen.“ Dann öffnete er eine Schublade, holte eine Art Notizbuch heraus und klatschte es auf den Tisch und sprach: „Und jetzt weiß ich, dass es keine Träume waren!“ Ich nahm es zögerlich an mich, blätterte etwas darin herum und las ein paar Zeilen. „Ich hatte es zunächst für wilde Traumberichte gehalten“, meinte er während ich seine Einträge las: „Doch dann hab ich sie gefunden – die Gänge! Sie existieren wirklich! Und bis letzten Sonntag dachte ich, ich wäre der Einzige, der etwas gemerkt hätte.“ Ich legte das Buch abrupt weg. Hatte er gerade gesagt, dass es unter Muntun ein unterirdisches Gängesystem gibt?! Nun, das würde den unsinnigen Gully auf der Straße zwischen Muntun und Mennith erklären. Ernsthaft, wieso existiert der überhaupt?! Naja, egal. Ich verwies auf die Einträge in seinem Notizbuch und merkte an, dass diese, entgegen dem verwitterten Park, den ich gesehen hatte, in gutem Zustand befanden. „Das war einmal“, gab er zurück: „ich bin im März als eine Art zwanzigstes Jubiläum noch einmal runter gegangen. Aber anders als damals, war alles im marodem Zustand. Rostige Rohre. Lichter, die entweder flackerten oder ganz kaputt waren. Modriger Geruch und so weiter.“ „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was ist das alles hier?“ „Das weiß ich nicht. Und Ich weiß auch nicht, was man da genau mit mir gemacht hat“, gab er daraufhin an und äußerte die Vermutung, dass man an ihm eine Art Lobotomie durchgeführt haben könnte. „Vollkommen unmöglich“, sprach ich während ich weiter in seinem Tagebuch blätterte. Er wollte wissen, wieso und ich entgegnete: „Naja. Du hast zwar Erinnerungen aus einem oder mehr Tagen verloren – aber nicht deine Persönlichkeit. Nicht deine Kreativität, deine Individualität. Wenn man eine Lobotomie an dir durchgeführt hätte, dann wär das weg. Und auch bei allen Anderen , mit denen man das gemacht hat.“ „Aber wer auch immer das hier gebaut und uns hier eingesperrt hat“, gab Carlisle mit einem Grinsen zurück: „Er oder sie scheint es mit der Sicherheit scheinbar nicht so genau zu nehmen.“ Ich sah ihn nur verwirrt an und er grinste weiter: „Ich habe ja geschrieben, dass ich ihnen etwas zeigen will.“ Ich nickte und er meinte nur, dass ich mit ihm in die Lagerhalle kommen sollte. EINTRAG 8 16. Juni 1980 Zugegeben, als ich das Innere der Halle zum ersten Mal sah, wirkte sie recht unauffällig und so, wie ich sie mir auch vorgestellt hatte. Wände voller Regale, gefüllt mit allerlei Schrott und Verkaufszeug für den Laden. Carlisle führte mich zu einem Regal voller Kisten und Schachteln und holte eine kleine, grüne Schachtel mit Weihnachtsmotiven heraus, ehe er sagte: „Was ich Ihnen jetzt zeige, muss unter uns bleiben!“ Ich sagte ihm, er solle es nicht so spannend machen, woraufhin er die Schachtel öffnete und ein schon fast außerirdisches Gerät herausholte. Es war silbern, mit einem einzigen „Auge“, ähnlich wie die Linse einer Kamera. Vielleicht war es ja auch eine – allerdings schien sie kein Gestell und noch weniger Filmrollen zu brauchen, um zu funktionieren! Dazu hatte das Gerät noch eine Art ausklappbaren Flügel, welchen Carlisle benutze, um es anzuschalten. |:| An diesem Punkt möchte ich das Datenlog unterbrechen. Während unserer Ausgrabungen und Untersuchungen der CP-Anlagen, vor allem von D.E. 1920, haben wir viele Dinge gefunden, welche diese, wie auch andere Tagebucheinträge, belegen. Dazu zählt auch die oben genannte Kamera, welche wir an einem Ort gefunden haben, welchen ich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht erwähnen darf, da er weiterer Untersuchung erfordert. Das nun Folgende ist eine Übersetzung, bzw. Transkription der ersten Aufnahme der Kamera, in der Miss Nora Cayden vorkommt. ''|:| '''Transkription VON FUNDSTÜK NR. 41.143' WIEDERHERSTELLUNG DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu Transkription DURCHGEFÜHRT VON: Qar’Ek Da’qu C: Okay, Kamera läuft. Sagen Sie etwas! N: Wie? Was meinen Sie damit? C: Na sagen Sie etwas! N: Das…das Ding kann Geräusche aufnehmen?! Krass! C: Nicht nur das. Also, was haben sie den guten Leuten da draußen zu sagen? N: Keine Ahnung, was sagt man denn so? C:Nun ja, jetzt da wir alles auf Band haben, könnten Sie ja gestehen, dass Sie sich nur für mich zurechtgemacht haben. |:> Nora Caydens Gesicht wird rot (bei dieser Spezies mit dieser hellen Hautfarbe ein Zeichen der Scham) <:| C: Also stimmt es doch. Aber, wenn Sie mir die Frage verzeihen – was wollen Sie denn mit jemand in meinem Alter?! N: Nun ja…Sie führen einen gut-laufenden Laden, haben ein Schickes Auto – und außerdem sehen Sie ziemlich jung für Ihr Alter aus! C: Ich…ähm…nun ja…ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich auch nicht, woher das kommt. ENDE DER TRANSKRIPTION |:|'' Hier endet die Aufnahme abrupt. Ob es am alter des Geräts liegt, oder ob Mister McAvin das Gerät aus Gefühlsgründen einfach abgeschaltet hat, können wir nicht mehr sagen. Auch nicht, wie sich der Rest dieser Begegnung abspielte, da der Rest des Eintrags leider nicht mehr lesbar war. Desweiteren bleibt noch zu erwähnen, dass ich die nachfolgenden Einträge in diesem Log überspringen werde, da sie nicht von inhaltlicher Relevanz sind. |:| '''EINTRAG 13' 18. Juni 1980 Die ganze Woche geht mir bisher so am Arsch vorbei! Ich bin, in Ermangelung besserer Worte, hin und her gerissen. Wenn Ihr Eintrag 11 gelesen habt, wisst ihr, dass Carlisle mir sein Tagebuch von vor zwanzig Jahren geliehen hatte, in denen er seine Erlebnisse aufgeschrieben hatte. Schon als ich es in seiner Werkstatt las, wollte ich den Dingen, die darin standen, sofort nachgehen. Die anderen Kuppeln, in denen wohl andere Zeitalter vorherrschen; die unterirdischen Gänge mit den gelben Markierungen – das alles reizte mich, sofort auf Erkundungstour gehen zu wollen. Und wenn auch nur, um zu sehen, was aus dem römischen Jungen geworden war. Aber die vergangenen drei Tage kamen mir einige Zweifel an meinem Vorhaben. Was, wenn man mir ebenfalls die Erinnerung rauben würde, wie man es offensichtlich mit Carlisle gemacht hatte? Was, wenn die römische Kuppel bereits lange verlassen war – oder krasser – dort alle umgekommen waren?! Aber das Verlangen zu verstehen ist so groß. Und so sitze ich nun wieder vor meinem Kamin, mit dem wohltuenden Ganja, und mich fragend, ob ich es riskieren sollte. |:| An diesem Punkt enden die Aufzeichnungen in Dokument Nr. 3.614.439. Von Miss Nora Cayden gibt es auf diesem Computer keine weiteren Einträge. Ob die Person keine Lust mehr hatte oder der Strom in der zentralen Kuppel ausging, müssen wir noch herausfinden. |:| Teil 2 - AlexisKategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi